Ghost King
"Oh! So you've met the Ghost King? He wouldn't want me to share this with you, but he isn't ACTUALLY a king of any sort. He poses as royalty to make himself feel special, hoping his wearing of a crown will put him at the same regal status as my master. The Ghost King always admired my master, from afar. One day, he came to the mansion, begging my master to make him his assistant. Reluctantly, my master agreed. He had hoped that with my master has his mentor, he'd learn enough of the candy-making trade to start his own candy shop." ''-- Bunber the Butler'' The Ghost King is one of the cursed residents of the mansion, and the first boss Molli faces. He appears once the player has defeated the required 75 ghosts in the Halls of Sorrow. Molli freezes in place and any remaining ghosts despawn. Ghost King is heard laughing ominously before he appears in the center of the third floor and separates into three ghosts, preparing for his first attack. Attacks * Clone Dash: '''The Ghost King and each of his clones will appear one after another, revealed from the lower floors upward, on either side of a random floor. The original King wears a red crown, and his laugh that signals his appearance is much deeper than the other two. In addition, its location is telegraphed by a faint glow coming from off-screen on the floor and in the direction of the attack which is present. This ghost is vulnerable. Both the clones and the King do 4 points of physical damage on contact. Molli can either move to the floor without a ghost or to the floor with the crowned ghost, where she can go on the offensive and hit once. This attack always happens twice in a row. * '''Wraith Call: The Ghost King appears, vulnerable, in the center of either the second or third floor. He laughs as 1-4 wraiths are summoned to the floor above him, about 1 per second with a max vulnerability time of 4 seconds. (2 wraiths at full health, 3 at 5-3, and 4 at 2-1.) This attack happens between every two Clone Dashes. Ghost King will cycle between two Clone Dash attacks and one Wraith Call attack. He will always start with the Clone Dash attack. Each time Molli hits the Ghost King, she earns . Defeating the Ghost King (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Ghost King for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Imposter King Toppler. Ghost Baron |health = 6|image1 = ghost baron front idle.gif}}Further corrupted by the mansion's curse, the Ghost Baron is a much more powerful form of the Ghost King. He appears once the player has defeated the required 200 ghosts in the . Attacks * Clone Dash: '''The Ghost Baron executes a more powerful version of the original Clone Dash, doing N points of physical damage on contact. There are four, rather than two, clones that appear in the attack's intro. The Baron and his clones appear off to the side of a floor, from the bottom floor up to the top, before dashing across. The vulnerable clone is marked with a blue crown. Wraiths are summoned during this attack, growing in number as the fight progresses. This attack repeats once. * '''Wraith Storm: Clones appear one after another, at random sides of the screen, before dashing across the screen. There is a 1 second delay between the telegraph and the dash, giving Molli time to get out of the way. In the space between one clone's telegraph and dash, another clone telegraphs its attack, which makes this phase very fast-paced. The Baron is marked with a blue crown and a deeper laugh than the other clones. Once hit, this phase ends. Wraiths are summoned during this attack at random. Ghost Baron will cycle between one Clone Dash attack and one Wraith Storm attack. He will always start with the Clone Dash attack. Each time Molli hits the Ghost Baron, she earns . Defeating the Ghost Baron (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Ghost Baron for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Baron Breaker. Human Form |title1 = Benny}}"Is this really happening? I'm not a ghost anymore!! Thank you! I hope Candy King is alright. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know! Not sure what I'd do without him..." -- Benny, after the curse fragment was absorbed "...Young Benny seems to be back to his normal self again. Perhaps now he can help me clean up the mess his little ghost lockeys have made across the mansion. To become a true candy craftsman, one must take full responsibility for his actions. It's a lesson my master desperately tried to instill in young Benny." ''-- Bunber the Butler'' Category:Bosses